


There's a First Time for Everything

by r0ryy



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Day One, Death Parade Week, Decinna, Deciyuki, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, ass eating, there's like 2 seconds of ass eating, this shit turned out so much fluffer than i expected but i just kinda rolled with it, trashy heterosexual femdom porn round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0ryy/pseuds/r0ryy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death Parade Week Day 1: Birth - Beginnings/Firsts<br/>Just because these things are new does not mean that Decim doesn’t like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooo it’s been like three months but I fiNALLY PORNED AGAIN HECK YEAH!!! The prompt for Day 1 was firsts so here’s Decim getting strapon in the butt for the first time. Consider this dedicated to ticklyfeels/atr0cities bc we yelled extensively about this shit for fOREVER and also to the trash squad yall know who you are!

[Read on tumblr.](http://r0ryy.tumblr.com/post/121507488905/theres-a-first-time-for-everything)

 

They’ve never done this before.

It’s a little bit scary to Decim, partly because all of this; their relationship: romantically, physically, emotionally, all of it; is startlingly new to him, and partly because the thick plastic cock protruding from Chiyuki’s hips looks intimidatingly  _large_.

Decim knows that there’s still the opportunity to back out. All he has to do is say the word and Chiyuki will stop everything, make sure he’s okay, make sure they’ll know where to go from here, and take care of them both. She’s just really really  _good_  to him like that and Decim has a great appreciation for her patience.

But just because these things are new, does not mean that he doesn’t like them. Decim likes them a lot, in fact. The easy touches, the way she smiles at him, hearing her heartbeat at night, all profound little phenomena that he learns to love a little more each day. However, Decim thinks as Chiyuki slowly runs her hands down his thighs, he particularly likes things like this.

“Do you feel ready?” she asks, concern slipping into her gaze.

Decim looks over at her from where he’s been lying on his back, propped up on his forearms to get a better view. Chiyuki’s already flushed and shivering; he knows how eager she is to try this, how long she’s wanted to fuck him this way, and now that she finally has the chance it’s taking nearly all her self-control to slow down and make sure that he’ll be ready to take it.

That fact makes Decim’s chest swell up with something that he’s getting a little better at defining.

The arbiter can barely help when eyes travel down the length of her body, all toned, efficient muscle and smooth skin. The soft, leather straps that make up the harness crisscross over her hips and thighs, converging at the point where the rigged plastic cups her sex and the toy phallus juts out.

He nods his head fervently, a breathless yes slipping from his mouth because,  _oh_  she looks so good in that.

Chiyuki grins, dipping down to press her lips against Decim’s thigh. “Mmm, are you sure?” she murmurs, a teasing lilt working its way into her voice. The arbiter feels her tongue flick out against the soft flesh and shivers. She’d already done a number on him with her fingers and tongue, and although he appreciates the gentle care Chiyuki shows, his body aches for her to stop this endless teasing and just fuck him already.

Decim feels a little whine slip between his teeth when she drags her tongue across his twitching hole.

“Chi, Chi-  _aah_! Please.”

“Please what?” she asks innocently, as though she hadn’t just been teasing him open again with her mouth. Her tongue plunges inside, all wet heat, and he groans.

“Fuck me.” Decim murmurs, pitching his voice into breathlessness. He’s learned a few things about how to play her, get what he wants. “Please…I need you. I need-” he swallows, hoping the words don’t come out wrong. “-need your cock.”

Chiyuki shivers hard and muffles her groan with his lips a second later, bracing her hands on either side of his head. Her tongue works into the arbiter’s mouth and he is melting all over again. Deicm jerks feverishly against her, pressing them closer, aching for more. Her tongue twists against him, teeth grazing his bottom lip as she adjusts herself, reaching down to position the head of the toy against his slick entrance.

“Good?” she whispers, breaking away to look down at him.

“Mmm, good.” he returns reaching up to lace their fingers together.

When she first fucks into him, it’s slow, controlled. Chiyuki pauses halfway inside, lets Decim’s muscles relax around the hard plastic as he sighs into the warming air. The toy cock is far bigger than anything he’s had inside him before and he can feel the slow burn of the stretch working its way through his body.

“Safeword?” she murmurs, pushing another inch inside.

“Viginti.” Decim gasps, twitching hard when she slips across something inside of him and oh  _god_  that feels good. Chiyuki takes another minute to work him open, languidly pushing the strapon in and out of Decim’s shivering body.

He hooks his legs around her waist, drawing them closer until the arbiter feels her hips press flush against his backside and he convulses, muscles clenching around the thick toy.

Chiyuki dips down and starts mouthing at Decim’s neck, settling against him and giving the arbiter time to adjust. He’s already panting, almost in disbelief that the entire thing actually fit  _inside_. A little moan slips past his parted lips at the drag of Chiyuki’s teeth across his sensitive throat and he feels the crescent of her grin burn into his pale flesh. The arbiter thinks, as she sucks a mark into the skin beneath his jaw, that it’s almost unfair how easy it is for her to play him. Chiyuki’s tongue laves across the little bruise and he whines low in his throat, shifting his hips and feeling unbelievably  _full_.

“Still good?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m alright, it’s just” Decim shudders, “a lot.”

“Mmm, a lot in a good way, or a lot in a bad way?”

“Good it’s-” a little sigh, “really good.” Decim shifts his hips, feeling his own cock brush against Chiyuki’s stomach. A little groan slips past his teeth. “Chi you can…you can move now.”

She moves to brace her hands against the mattress, body lifting off the arbiter’s a little as she draws her hips back. Decim’s toes curl at the slow drag of the strapon sliding out of his body. Chiyuki pushes back in again and he gasps when she grazes against that spot inside him.

His hands move to cup her face and draw her back down. Decim kisses her feverishly, wrapping his arms about her shoulders, needing to feel the almost-dangerous scrape of her teeth against his already swollen lips. Chiyuki slowly works into a rhythm that has him moaning into her mouth at the constant friction and impossible thickness that sends shocks of heat through his entire body.

One thrust, two, three – Decim loses track, his hole feeling stretched open, a burn working through his body, everything oversensitive and hot as Chiyuki moves faster, grinds deep and dirty into him, the plastic head rubbing against his prostate with each delicious snap of her hips.

He cries out at one particularly well-placed thrust, body jerking, rolling up against Chiyuki. His leaking cock drags against her soft skin and Deicm moans at the added friction.

“Keep doing that.” Chiyuki murmurs, nipping at his collarbone. She laughs a little, “You know I like it when you get loud.”

Her words make him blush, even as another little whine spills from his throat and Chiyuki almost  _giggles_  at his reaction. Decim opens his eyes, he hadn’t realized they were closed, and looks up at her. The way her hair falls over one shoulder, bangs plastered a little to her sweaty face, flushed from her effort, smiling down at him and looking so  _beautifully_  disheveled, it makes Decim’s heart thud faster in his chest. He tilts up his chin and presses a light little kiss against the corner of her grin.

“What?” she murmurs against him, hips slowing down to deep, tender rhythm.

“You are very pretty.”

Decim watches the way her face morphs into a surprised little expression at the factuality in his tone before Chiyuki smiles again, gentle laughter bubbling up from her chest. She presses her face into the crook of Decim’s neck, almost nuzzling him a bit, using this new pace to bring their bodies closer.

He sighs contentedly at the slow, hot drag of their skin and wraps his arms around her torso, burrowing his face in against the top of her head. Neither of them says anything, neither of them needs to. They stay like that for a little while, Chiyuki relishing Decim’s soft noises and little shivers.

“You’re so  _good_.” she whispers, beginning to mouth at his neck again.

He doesn’t know why the words make him feel as nice as they do, but nevertheless the arbiter gives a little, pleasured mumble and hugs her closer.

It isn’t much longer before Decim feels his need mounting beyond their slow, intimate rhythm. He swallows to wet his throat and mumbles, “Chi…harder?” the word pitched into a question.

She pulls herself, almost reluctantly, away and kisses him again, more smiling than actual kissing and begins to snap her hips back and forth a little more roughly.

“Better?” her voice slips through his senses like silk, and Decim makes an unintelligible little noise, nodding when words fail him.

“Or,” Chiyuki whispers, leaning over to nip at his ear, “do you want it deeper?”

“Yes.” Decim groans, feeling the overwhelming heat beginning to spread through his body.

She pulls off of him entirely, sitting up and positioning the arbiter’s legs so they rest against her shoulders, gripping his hips for more leverage. Chiyuki’s next thrust sinks into Decim deep and hard; he cries out sharply at the feeling.

Soft grunts spill from her lips as she fucks him faster. Decim makes wet little moans that rise in both pitch and volume as each thrust pounds harder and harder into his trembling body. The plastic cock grinds against his prostate with each of Chiyuki’s movements and his hands grip white-knuckled at the sheets as the sensations rocket up his spine.

“You love it when I’m rough like this, don’t you?” her voice is low and ragged, “When I fuck you hard; make you  _scream_.”

Decim nearly does, shaking hard when her words make his ass clench and cock pulse. The exquisite heat is pounding through his body, ripping his composure away, reducing the arbiter to a writing mess of  _need_. He feels stretched and fucked open and absolutely  _filthy_  as she drives hard into his body.

“You look so good like this.” Chiyuki whispers, panting from the effort of pounding into him. She leans up, sinks her teeth into his neck, and nearly growls, “So hot when you’re taking it.”

Decim cries out again, feverish and desperate, feeling his release build and build and her hands are leaving bruises on his hips but  _oh_  he doesn’t  _care_.

“Chiyuki. Chi! Chi- aaahh! Please!” Decim doesn’t even know what he’s begging for, he can’t even fathom it into words, but the arbiter is  _drowning_  in the sensations and he is so close, so close, right  _there_  but oh  _god_  he needs-

And she knows, she  _knows_ , even without him saying it.

Chiyuki doesn’t pause, reaching one slender hand up and wrapping it around the arbiter’s neck. She squeezes lightly and Decim feels his throat constrict, his body convulse. A ragged noise tears from lips.

“Decim.” Her voice low and sweet and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever heard. “Decim, come for me.” Chiyuki’s hand clenches hard. “ _Come for me._ ”

And he does; he comes with a ragged scream, without even being touched. Decim’s release splatters across his stomach, ass clenching as he spasms, almost trying to keep the toy cock inside him as it  _still_  fucks him good  _so good_ , exquisite friction sending new waves of pleasure crashing through his body. He dimly registers Chiyuki’s own groan, loud and unreserved, as she grinds into him, riding out her own release on the slick plastic.

When they finally come down, falling into a limp, sweaty tangle of limbs, Decim is still shaking minutely, breathy groans heaving out of his chest.

“Wow…” he murmurs, eyes fluttering closed. Chiyuki’s laughs and the noise vibrates into his bones.

“I’ll second that.” she chuckles and presses a chaste little kiss to the hollow of his throat. Her hips draw back slowly from where they are still pressed flush against his backside and Decim whines as the thick toy slips out, leaving him clenching around nothing, feeling unbelievably empty.

Chiyuki unbuckles the harness, tossing the strapon unceremoniously onto the nightstand.

“We can clean that up tomorrow.” she groans and flops back down on the bed. Decim almost immediately snuggles into her side, head resting on her stomach, one arm curled over her body. The arbiter gives a little murmur of contentment when Chiyuki pulls him closer, uses one hand to thread her fingers through his hair and the other to trace little circles onto his arm and shoulder.

“You okay?” Her voice sounds tired and peaceful.

Decim mumbles out a yes, body feeling too heavy and exhausted to manage much more. Chiyuki starts humming something light and tuneless as her breathing evens out and Decim feels his chest swell with sudden, undefinable emotion.

He feels as though he is nearly choking on it, this thing that builds and builds and makes him grip Chiyuki tighter and bury his face in her soft skin.

“Chi…” his voice wavers. “Chi, I…”

“I know.” she murmurs. Chiyuki sits up, pushing Decim’s disheveled hair out of his face, and smiling at him and there is so  _much_  in her eyes. “I love you too.”

And when her lips press against his smile Decim thinks that they are the best things he’s ever felt in his life. 


End file.
